The Ultimate Change
by SoulRanger
Summary: POWER RANGERS becoming SAILOR SCOUTS? As hard as it is to imagine- it can happen, and this explains it all.
1. Enter Sailor Mars

**Disclaimer-** The characters from Sailor Moon & Power Rangers are owned by their respective companies. I lay no claim to owning them. 

**Author's Note-** This is the first of a New Series of tales in which certain members of the Power Rangers become Sailor Scouts through certain events. I call this series "_The Ultimate Change_", and completely changes the faces of both series. ** **

Enter Sailor Mars  
by Dale Speer 

In 993A.D., the Moon Kingdom battled the forces of the Dark Kingdom. Just about having them on the run, the Moon Kingdom's forces were nearly decimated when the Dark Kingdom introduced their Greatest Weapon- Queen Metallia's brother, known as _Dark Specter_. He set a shield about them, then completely wiped them out- save for the Ruler, _Queen Serenity_, who saved her daughter and the members of her court, 14 total. 

To save their lives, Serenity cast the souls of those 14 a thousand years into the future, bonded to their future selves. When the Power of their Respective World came upon the Joined Bodies, the SpiritSelf would awaken, and their destinies as well. She also sent the 2 Cat Advisors- LUNA and ARTEMIS- the same thousand years into the future, to await the awakening of the 14. 

Zordon said these words on the loss of Serenity- "_Dark Specter, you will die by the hands of either SAILOR SCOUTS or POWER RANGERS. This, I can say._" 

* * *

At the Youth Center, Rocky & Tommy were sparring on the mats and Kim was sitting at a table by herself. When Billy walked in, he noticed Kim was feeling down in the dumps and had to ask about her feelings.  
"I miss her, Billy," was all she could say. And he interpreted it correctly- for all of them missed their friends Zachary Taylor, Trini Kwan and Jason Lee Scott, who were chosen for the Teen Peace Conference in Switzerland.  
Even though Adam Park, Aisha Campbell and Rocky DeSantos were the new Rangers who replaced them- Tommy Oliver, Kimberly Hart and Billy Cranston felt connected to the Originals, as they were the other half of the First Team. 

"I wish they could have stayed, but it was a once in a life time deal." Billy said.  
"I know. It's been 5 months now. Aisha, Rocky and Adam have been great Rangers and friends," Kim replied, "But I still miss her Billy."  
"I know, Kim." Billy nodded, "I know."  
"I got it. Maybe we can ask Zordon to let us teleport there!" Kimberly smiled at the idea. To which Billy questioned the thought immediately. That reminded Kim of one of the things that she knew she must obey- to _Never use the Power for Personal Gain_. But she wished she knew what they were doing at the moment. 

What Kimberly wouldn't realize is that Trini would be reunited with them- with a power far greater than the Powers of the **Yellow DinoRanger**, which she passed on to Aisha. 

* * *

At that moment, Trini- the person in question- was sitting beside the lake at the Peace Conference grounds contemplating the events of the last 5 months. But she was also feeling saddened by the lack of action in her immediate life. 

"_I miss being a Ranger_," she thought. "_I know we're doing a lot here at Conference, but it's going so slowly. Things used to happen so fast as a Ranger. I knew that I was doing something for the world but here... it seems like years will pass before anything happens_." Her thoughts started wondering- and memories started surfacing.  
She remembered journeys that she made to China to see her Grandmother, who was a Fire Priestess, and how she taught her the ways of the Fire Priestesses before her. She even told a legend to her, how one of her descendants would be blessed of Mars, the FirePlanet, that the Spirit of the Princess of Mars would be joined with that one Person, and she would have the Power of Sailor Mars within her. 

It was then that a voice inside herself said, "**You are The One**." When she questioned who said that, the voice said, "**You are The One of _Fire_..... Recieve your destiny**." It was then that she saw Jason and Zach coming toward her and waved to them.  
She got worried when she saw their faces turn into shock. Jason yelled at her, "Trini, look out!" But when she turned her head, it was too late.  
She didn't have time to scream as a fireball twice the size of her engulfed her body and made her fall into the lake, the rest, turning to steam from the impact. Jason, fearing for her life, tore off his shirt and shoes and dove in, looking for her body. He screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" as he surfaced for air- then he saw a body surface next to him. "Trini!" he shouted as he helped her to shore. 

When he checked the body over, he was surprised at what he saw. "No way, that fireball should have left burns on her body," he told Zach. "My thoughts exactly, bro," he replied as she came to her senses and faced her friends and fellow delegates.  
The 2 of them couldn't believe their eyes as she came to. In a soft voice she asked, "Jason, Zach?" "Trini? Is that you?" Zach asked. But when she asked what was wrong, they told her to look at her reflection in the lake. What she saw was not her- but someone else.  
Her face, still Asian in looks, had brown eyes and her hair now stretched to her waist in a purplish-black color. "Oh my god, what happened to me?!" she exclaimed.  
"_Finally, I'm awake,_" a voice from within said- and all 3 of them heard it. "Who said that?" Zach asked. And the voice was surprised to find that the 2 gentlemen could hear her voice along with Trini. When Trini asked who she was, she replied, "_I am the teenage girl you are now. My body is the one you will be using for now, until I teach you how to change forms._"  
"So then I can go back to normal," Trini replied, getting tired of staying in this form. To which the inner voice said, "_Girl, our life will never be normal. I thought your time as the **Yellow Ranger** taught you that._" When asked how she knew that, the voice replied, "_I am you. The other half of the light part of your soul... I've been locked away in silence until my powers came to us._"  
"The Fireball?" Jason asked. To which she replied, "_Right, Pal._" "So who are you?" Trini asked. It was then that she asked that they could go to a different place, in solitude, to where she could tell her story.  
"Our apartment here," Zach suggested, "It's reasonably secluded for the day." So all of them left for there. 

* * *

It was then that Zordon and a black cat felt- in 2 different areas- the first Sailor Scout awaken. Zordon teleported the cat into the Command Center and told it, "Luna, the First has been awakened in Switzerland."  
"I know, Zordon," she replied, "And I have a feeling that one of your Present Rangers is Princess Serena. In fact, I feel that most of your Rangers were given Sailor Halves- with the one who fell for the Princess being your first Red Ranger." 

"Are you ready to teach her the means to change her form back to her original state?" he asked Luna. "Yes," she replied, "The PowerStick also serves as a Disguise Pen, allowing her to change back to Trini Kwan and to assume her New Form and Sailor Mars." So they waited for the perfect moment to teleport her to Switzerland and give her the lessons she needs. 

* * *

"_A thousand years ago, my name was **Mars**,_" she started, "_I was Princess of the planet Mars and the second-in-command of the Court of **Princess Serena** of the Moon Kingdom. But now you, and anyone who sees us in this way, can call me **Raye Hino**._"  
Jason said, in complete surprise, "You're the Princess of Mars? But Mars doesn't have any life on it." To which Raye, with a sadness in her voice, replied, "_It did- before it was destroyed in the Final Battle._" 

* * *

In the palace of the evil Lord Zedd, he called out for Finster- his leading monster maker. When he waddled into the throne room, asking what was it, Zedd ordered him to bring out the _CyberShark_ monster, intending to use it against the Rangers.  
"And why use it against the Rangers, why not use it against their backup?" a female voice inquired. When Goldar demanded who it was to make herself known, a female soldier walked out of the shadows in a Purple Uniform. Zedd knew she meant business when she appeared and order Goldar and Finster out of their presence. "Zoicite," he addressed her.  
"Yes, Zedd," she replied, "I escaped destruction at the Battle of Tyra 300 years ago. And you must know from feeling my aura that I have become more powerful than even you." "So what is it that you want," he demanded, wary of her new Powers.  
"Dark Specter is getting impatient with trying to get rid of the Rangers of Earth," she said in a quiet, yet menacing voice. "As it stands, you haven't won a single battle yet." "I destroyed the Green Ranger and the DinoZords," he countered. To which she countered, "And gave rise to the White Ranger and the ThunderZords. Therefore, Dark Specter says that for your next attack you are to launch 2 attacks- 1 against the Rangers, the other against their old members. You are capable of eliminating 3 humans, right?"  
"Yes," he growled. "What was that? I couldn't hear you," she taunted. To which he screamed, "I SAID YES I WILL!" "Good," she replied, "Then I will be back in a little while." Zoicite laughed in her annoying little way as she disappeared. Zedd ordered Finster to prepare a _King Sphinx_ in addition to the CyberShark as he thought savagely, "**I will not fail this time! I WILL be successful!**" 

* * *

"_A thousand years ago,_" Raye started for the 3 of them, "_Earth's Moon was the home to a great Kingdom for all the planets in the solar system. We traded and prospered with the other worlds throughout this sector, especially the Kingdom of Triforia- those people were the greatest. It was a time of peace in the galaxy known as the **Silver Millenium**- until._"  
"Until what?" Trini asked.  
"_Until the forces of the Dark Kingdom attacked, ruled by the evil **Queen Metallia**,_" she said with the same sadness in her voice as before, "_We knew they were coming, and expected our allies to come to our aide- but that was when Queen Metallia's brother was revealed. We never knew she had a brother, but when we saw him- we realized that he was even more powerful than his Sister was. His name- was **Dark Specter**._" 

**************

Goldar and King Sphinx arrived in Angel Grove with a group of Z-Putties. "Remember the plan," Goldar told his troops, "Draw out the Rangers, then we let them HAVE IT!"  
Zoicite was watching from the shadows as they started attacking innocents for the umpteenth time. "**Those fools think that they can defeat the Rangers?**" she thought, "**I'll join later. Dark Specter said that Lord Zedd was to kill them. But if I can leave them at his mercy and he fails to kill them- Zedd will lose EVEN MORE!**" Laughing silently, she waited for the Rangers to appear. 

**************

"_He set a barrier around the system to keep our allies away,_" Raye continued, "_and then left us. We were unprepared for them- I know I was. But I died in service to Queen Serenity, saving her life from Gaxite._"  
"I'm sorry," Trini said, her voice soft with sorrow.  
"_Don't be, for I know I'm not,_" she replied, strength filling her voice, "_My sacrifice allowed the Queen to use the **Imperium Silver Crystal** to defeat the Dark Kingdom, kill Queen Metallia, and restore peace to our galaxy._" It was then that Trini could see a smile come to Raye's lips.  
"I see," Jason said, "So what are you doing in Trini's body?"  
"_My soul was attached to hers at her birth,_" Raye explained, "_With her dying breath, Queen Serenity sent us 14 teens of Princess Serena's Court to become half of a future person's soul, souls that would be a lot like we were._" When asked about that, Raye replied, "_You are a pacifist and a warrior- you even studied the art of the fire from your grandmother, just like me. For all intents and purposes, we are like Twin Sisters separated at birth._" 

"She may be right, Trini," Jason said. "Yeah, you both work with Shrines and the Martial Arts," Zach added. "Yeah," Trini nodded in understanding, "This is going to take some getting used to."  
It was then that the wall exploded, sending shrapnel into their room. Jason's and Zach's voices were heard screaming from getting hit. "**JASON! ZACH!**" she shouted. 

* * *

Luna had already hid out when the Rangers teleported into the Command Center. "What is it, Zordon," Tommy, the White Ranger, addressed their mentor.  
"**Rangers,**" he addressed them, "**Goldar and _King Sphinx_ are attacking the park.**" "Understood," Tommy replied, knowing what they had to do.  
"**Tommy,**" Zordon addressed him by name, "**I want you to stay out of this fight. I have a Separate Mission for you.**" When he started to protest, Billy placed his hand on Tommy's shoulder and said, "It's alright, Tommy. We'll take care of this." Billy knew that Zordon would have a good reason to keep him out of this. He turned to the others and said, "Let's do it. _IT'S MORPHING TIME!_" 

Adam: _**MASTADON!**_  
Kimberly: _**PTERADACTYL!**_  
Billy: _**TRICERATOPS!**_  
Aisha: _**SABER-TOOTH TIGER!**_  
Rocky: _**TYRANOSAURUS!**_

Once the other Rangers teleported to the park, Zordon addressed Tommy. "**Tommy, the reason I didn't send you with the other Rangers is because of Zedd's second attack- on Switzerland.**"  
"The Peace Conference!" he said in surprise.  
"**Apparently Lord Zedd wants to finish off Trini, Zach and Jason in case we needed them to come back**," Zordon said, "**Plus, this news would unfocus Billy and Kimberly. I trust you won't tell them until later.**"  
"Right, Zordon. I'm keeping my mouth shut until a safe time on this," Tommy replied, "_IT'S MORPHING TIME! **TIGERZORD!**_" were his words as he was teleported to Switzerland. 

**************

"Idiots! Must I do everything myself?!" Zoicite muttered as she teleported onto the scene, blasting all 5 Rangers to the ground.  
"Who are you?!" Red Ranger shouted, scrambling away from the blasts the lady emitted.  
"My true name is unimportant," she replied, "For this fight- call me **Galaxia**." It was then that the Blue & Black Rangers double teamed on her with their weapons- but they were swatted away. Then the Pink & Yellow Rangers tried blasting her with their BladeBlasters, also to no avail. So the Red Ranger charged after her with the Power Sword.  
A duel, huh?" she sneered, "Then try this blade on for size. _LAGUNA SABER- COME TO MY HAND!_" Suddenly, an Onyx-colored blade appeared in her hands and she parried the attacks of the Red Ranger. Her last attack broke the Blade of the Power Sword.  
"Now it's time for you to pay the Piper. **ZOY!**" she shouted as a thrust of energy threw the Red Ranger back to his comrades. The Rangers quickly formed the Power Blaster and aimed it, releasing a stream of energy towards their adversary- but she used her Laguna Saber to block it back to the Rangers. The Rangers fell, nearly defeated.  
"Well, my work here is done," she said smugly. Turning to Goldar she said, "Do remember to kill the pests." To which he gaped his mouth at her until Zedd's shout turned him back to the task at hand. 

**************

Trini was looking at her friends with sorrow on her Changed Face. "Jason, Zach," she cried out in sorrow. When she asked what she could do, Raye said, "_Repeat after me: **Oh Sacred Fire, I call upon you to aid us and heal our injuries**._" As she repeated it, both of her friends were engulfed in White Light- and healed of their injuries in the blast. She was showered in joy as she hugged her friends.  
"Raye, Trini, we owe you ladies one," Jason said for both of them. To which Raye replied, "_Don't mention it._" When Trini suggested that they look for others that could use their help, Jason said, "Right. See you at the Bell."  
When Raye inquired about "The Bell", Trini replied with a smile, "In the center of the grounds there's this thing called the Bell. Looks like you don't know everything about me." To which Raye retorted that she's been asleep for a Millenium.  
"Come on," she said as they ran outside in their 1 Body. As they looked for others, she suddenly heard Tommy's voice saying, "You're going down, Fish-Boy!"  
She heard CyberShark reply with a sneer on his face, "Hardly, White Ranger!" That's when she looked- and saw CyberShark and Tommy face off. 

"Tommy?!?" she exclaimed inside of her, "Oh crap. Even way out here, Zedd decides to attack us! He knew that we would replace the others, if necessary, and decides to eliminate us. I wish I could fight that monster."  
When Raye responded, "_Then go ahead and fight,_" Trini exclaimed, "Are you nuts?! That's a monster! And only Power Rangers can fight those monsters!"  
"_And we are by far stronger than any Power Ranger!_" Raye retorted. Then proved her point by taking control of Trini and punching her fist through a brick wall. When Trini looked at it, then at the wall- her fist had punched clean through the wall, and there were no cuts or bruises on it.  
"What in the world!" Trini whispered in wonder. Raye then said with a smile in her mind, "_We Princesses were much stronger than most people in this form- or in our Third Form._" "We have a Third Form?" Trini asked.  
It was then that a Red Stick formed in her hands with a Gold Star on top, in the center of which was a red circle that had the symbol of Mars in it. "_Being a Ranger is NOTHING compared to being a Sailor Scout,_" Raye said with a smile on her face. When Trini asked, "Sailor Scout?" Raye replied, "_Hold up the stick and say Mars Star Power._"  
Trini extended the stick above her head and shouted, "_**MARS STAR POWER!**_" What happened next was incredible.  
Rings of fire were formed from a single bolt of Fire around her body- and they didn't hurt Trini one bit. When they touched her body, they formed her uniform. Striking her signature pose when it ended, it lasted for only a minute. "_I've waited a LONG TIME for this to happen again,_" Raye said in sheer joy.  
When Trini looked down, she was surprised. She was dressed in a...... Sailor Fuku? It was primarily white, except for the scarf and skirt were Red in color. She wore Red StarEarrings and her tiara had a Ruby in the center of it.  
When Raye asked, "_You understand what you are now- don't you?_" Trini replied while looking at Tommy, "I do now..... Now to help Tommy!" 

**************

"Time to die, White Ranger!" CyberShark bellowed. To which Tommy retorted, "No chance of that, pal." So the monster grabbed a little girl at hand and held his sword to her throat, saying, "Then maybe- I'll just kill this little girl instead. Who says Evil never wins?"  
"I do..." an unknown voice replied for Tommy, then called out, "_**MARS FIREBALLS- CHARGE!**_" The monster let go of the girl as he was looking in confusion- he couldn't move his legs and he had 3 warts on his back. Just then, Trini landed next to Tommy- and both he AND the monster were surprised, mostly because they've never seen this heroine before.  
"I thought you would need some help, White Ranger," she replied. When the monster demanded to know who she was, Trini said, "_You dared to kill an innocent person- and that is something that I don't like! In the name of Mars, I will eliminate you- **I AM SAILOR MARS!**_"  
When CyberShark said that the Sailor Soldier couldn't eliminate him with a sneer on his face, Sailor Mars said with a smirk on her face, "Oh Really? _**MARS FIREBIRD STRIKE!**_" The monster's face frowned as a giant bird- made entirely of fire- swooped down from the sky and impacted with him, blasting him to atoms. 

Zedd was livid with anger as he shouted, "NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! Things were going so well until that..... THAT GIRL showed up!" Forming a Growth Bomb from his Energy, he shouted, "Grow, CyberShark, and eliminate the White Ranger!" When the Bomb impacted, CyberShark was reformed- and grew to a 50ft. Giant.  
Tommy stepped forward and said, "I'll take it from here. _**WHITE TIGER THUNDERZORD- BATTLE READY, NOW!**_" Leaping inside, he used Saba to convert the TigerZord to his **ThunderWarrior Mode**.  
CyberShark laughed and said, "Fool! Do you think you can destroy me ALONE?!" It was then that Raye told Trini, "_Alright! Time to face this Scumbag ourselves!_" "ARE YOU NUTS?!" Sailor Mars shouted, "WE DON'T EVEN HAVE A ZORD! HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO BATTLE HIM?!" Raye replied with a smirk that they didn't need a Zord.  
Sailor Mars asked- with surprise in her voice- "What did you mean by that remark?" It was then that Raye took control again and said for both of them "Girl, you have got a lot to learn! _**BY THE POWER OF MARS, MAKE ME GROW!!!!!**_" Both the monster AND Tommy were surprised when Sailor Mars, through that one spell, grew to the size of the converted TigerZord.  
When the monster replied that what she did was virtually IMPOSSIBLE, Sailor Mars retorted, "Nothing is Impossible for me! WHITE RANGER!" At her words to him, Tommy fired the WhiteTiger ThunderBall and sent the monster to the ground. Raye told her to then forge her Personal Weapon, the Mars CrimsonSword, and told her, "_Don't deny it yourself- you're going to be a great Sailor Scout._" "_Thanks,_" she told her silent partner.  
"YOUR LIFE ENDS NOW!" Sailor Mars told CyberShark, "_**MARS FIRE SLASH!**_" He was first stabbed with 5 blades of Fire Energy, then cut from the bottom up by the Principle Sword. When he touched the ground- he exploded, never to return. As Tommy leaped from the TigerZord, she had already returned to her Human Form. 

The first question on the White Ranger's mind was, "Who in the world are you?" "I am the Priestess of Fire and the Princess of Mars," she started, "I am Sailor Mars." Tommy started to make a request when Sailor Mars was suddenly mobbed by girls from age 5 up to their teens. "You were unbelievable/Are you from the planet Mars/You're cooler than the Power Rangers/Can you teach us how to grow like that/Can we have your autograph," was streaming through the new Sailor Scout's head, so she turned to the White Ranger, requesting that he get her out of there.  
"Sorry, kids, but we have to go," Tommy told them, with 2 TeleportBeams- 1 White, the other Red Colored- enveloping them. The kids gathered were chanting, "SAILOR MARS! SAILOR MARS! SAILOR MARS!" 

* * *

"Tommy, what happened and.... and..." Alpha 5 said, his speech stuttering.  
"Zordon, this is Sailor Mars," Tommy introduced the Sailor Scout to him, not knowing that Zordon knew that it was Trini in the Sailor Fuku. "She is an incredible fighter, taking out the Monster in Switzerland when he grew to Giant Sized. She can EVEN Grow to their size!" When the alarms went off, Alpha checked his monitors. "Goldar is about to eliminate the other Rangers," his response was.  
"Ready for another fight, Sailor Mars?" Tommy asked their new ally. "Only if you will be my bodyguard from the little kids," Sailor Mars said with a chuckle. "We're out of here!" he called as they teleported to the BattleSite. 

"And now, Rangers, I send you to the Afterlife!" Goldar cried. To which he heard a voice call out, "Wrong, MonkeyBoy! _**MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!**_" Suddenly, King Sphinx was reduced to ashes and Goldar was fleeing for his life. Once they got on their feet, Billy's first words were, "Who in the world?" surprise filling them.  
"It's alright, guys," Tommy said as they joined the Rangers, "She's on our side!"  
When Rocky remarked that she had a nice outfit, he recieved slaps on the back from Kimberly and Aisha. "Don't give her a bad impression of us," Kimberly remarked. "Don't worry, I've dealt with worst before," Sailor Mars replied before introducing herself.  
When King Sphinx grew Giant Sized, conversation stopped there. "Time for the Zords!" Billy remarked, and that was when Sailor Mars asked the White Ranger what to do. The Rangers were surprised to hear Tommy's response to the remark.  
"Guys- no Zords. Sailor Mars- go for it!" he called. "Thanks, White Ranger," she replied. The Rangers were all surprised when she said, "_**BY THE POWER OF MARS, MAKE ME GROW!!**_" As the Giants battled, she was wiping the floor with King Sphinx, using her Fighting Moves. Then she said, "Time to get destroyed, monster! _**MARS FIREBIRD STRIKE!**_" Once the giant bird struck King Sphinx, he was destroyed and she reverted to normal size.  
The Rangers were all congratulating the Sailor Scout on her impressive defeat. Then Tommy suggested they head back to the Command Center for debriefing. The Rangers and the 1 Sailor teleported away. 

"NOOO!" Zedd cried when King Sphinx was atomized by Sailor Mars. To which Zoicite remarked dryly, "And once again you lose, Zedd." "What are you going to tell Dark Specter?" he asked. To which she replied, "Nothing- for a price, that is." Then she demanded for the **Gem of Marine**. Zedd was outraged but set the jewel in her hands.  
As she departed him, Zoicite heard her name cursed by Zedd in numerous tongues. "Never curse my name, Zedd," she told him, "I don't like that. I promised not to tell Dark Specter that you failed- but he told me what punishment to give you should you fail." Finding the dumpster that Rita Repulsa was housed in, she waved a stick in space like a golf club and hollered, "FORE!" sending the dumpster hurtling back to the moon.  
"Knowing that witch," she thought, "She'll escape that dumpster once it reaches the Moon and make Zedd fall in love with her and marry him- JUST to regain power. Who knows what will happen if they decide to have kids." Knowing that her work was finished, she went away to her master and decided to make her report. 

"Well, we've shown you who we are," Tommy said after they retroformed to their original selves, "Can you show us who you are, underneath that Sailor Outfit?"  
"_Be me- be Raye Hino,_" her silent partner replied. Nodding mentally- knowing that she couldn't reveal her True Identity, not yet anyways- she retroformed to her Second Identity. "My name is _Raye Hino_," she introduced herself as Alpha presented her with a Communicator with the Symbol of Mars on the face in red.  
"**Raye, we would like you to have this,**" Zordon said, "**in case we need your assistance again.**" "I'm glad to offer my assistance to you, Zordon," Raye said, "But now I had better get back to Switzerland before someone notices I'm missing." "**Of course. Alpha 5?**" Zordon asked his Robotic Companion, and Raye was sent back in a wash of red light.  
"Do you think we'll see her again?" Rocky asked their Commander. "I think it's almost a certainty," were the words that came out of Tommy. 

* * *

3 days later, Trini was back to her Original Form- the only difference was that the bracelet she was wearing had the symbol of Mars on the enlarged oval.  
"_Well, you've adjusted well_" Raye was telling her, "_We both can exist in harmony and fight the evil of Dark Specter. And most of all- we can live like teenagers._"  
"And what about this?" she asked her Silent Partner, showing her the cover of Newsweek with a picture of her battling CyberShark- the headline reading, '_**Sailor Mars- Savior of the Peace Conference.** Is she part of the Power Rangers? Or just a Solo Heroine._'  
"_Oh, Well- no one's perfect,_" she said with a sigh in her voice. 


	2. Angela Becomes Sailor Jupiter

**Disclaimer-** The characters from Sailor Moon and Power Rangers are owned by their respective companies. I lay no claim to owning them. 

**Author's Note-** _The Ultimate Change_ continues with this tale involving **Angela**, a character who had a reoccuring guest role on Power Rangers up to when Zach left the series. I hope you enjoy it. 

Angela Becomes Sailor Jupiter  
By Dale Speer 

At the **Angel Grove Youth Center**, Angela was sitting alone with her homework getting it done. She's been quite consciencious of doing her homework, even after Zach left for the Peace Conference. There have been many times when one of Zach's old friends- Tommy, Kimberly, Billy, Adam, Aisha or Rocky- would try to come over and cheer her up. Lately, though, those 6 people were busy with their lives- or so she thought.  
Because when Lord Zedd sent 1 or 2 of his monsters to try to destroy the city, she couldn't see them when the general public went to the shelters. That's because those 6- as crazy as it seems- were the heroes that defended this city from evil, the Power Rangers. But when she read the recent edition of Newsweek Magazine, she saw another heroine fighting to protect the Peace Conference. She called herself **Sailor Mars**, and Angela had questions about her in her mind. 

But within the next few hours, she would discover that she was linked to one of the Princesses that **Trini Kwan** was linked to- that she, too, was destined to protect Humanity as a Sailor Scout. And she would be as unprepared for it as Trini was. 

* * *

In the apartment that Trini shared her conversation with Jason, Zach and **Raye Hino**- her Partner in her Destiny- Raye and Trini were talking with **Luna**, a Black Cat bearing a Crescent Moon on her forehead, who had just teleported over from the Command Center and revealed herself to Trini as the Guardian of 4 of the Princesses of the Silver Millenium- the ones who were the Sailor Scouts.  
"Zordon knew that you, Trini, was Sailor Mars- even though Tommy, in his sense of honor, had to introduce you," Luna was saying. "So he knew that you would be coming to help me," Trini replied. "Yep, he sure did," the cat replied. "Luna, are we glad to have you around," Raye said. And all of them agreed on that. 

Back at the Youth Center, Angela was sitting and chatting with Richie and Ernie when she suddenly heard a voice not in the room say, "**You are The One.**" Ernie asked her if everything was alright, and she said that it was- even though she was glancing around the room to find who said that line.  
She then heard the voice again, saying, "**You are The One of _Thunder_.... Recieve your Destiny.**" She then decided to go home, so she packed up her books and left. Knowing it was raining, she had an umbrella with her. She lived on the westside of town, toward _Mariner Bay_, and she had quite a walk ahead of her.  
Billy also lived in that direction, and she saw him and yelled for him. He knew that she needed some company, so he ran in her direction. But his face suddenly paled when she saw what was coming behind her. "**_Angela, look out!_** came from his lips- but it was too late.  
Angela was struck with a thunderbolt from the sky, shocking her unconscious. Billy quickly cradled her in his arms and took her to his home. Once there, he set her on the sofa and took a long look at her. When he picked her up from the ground, she looked like Angela- now, he wasn't so sure. When she started stiring, waking up from the jolt, she looked at Billy and felt, "**Something must be wrong with me to have him looking like that.**" "Billy? What happened?" she asked- and that was when he told her to go to the hall mirror and look at herself. She screamed when she did.  
Her slim body, beautiful as it was, was now a creamy white color, almost like Billy's. Her hair was not it's beautiful black color- it was now a reddish brown and naturally curly. And her clothes were replaced by a brown School Uniform, like the ones they wear in Japan. When Billy came up to comfort her, she cried on his shoulder.  
"_Finally, I'm awakened from sleep- and I never expected to look this beautiful,_" the Spirit within her said. Both Billy's and Angela's eyes opened wide when they heard her talking. "Who are you? And why have you inhabited Angela's Body?" Billy asked. It was the Spirit's turn to looked surprised.  
"_You're trying to save her somehow must have given you a connection to her and to me,_" the Spirit replied, "_Just like it did when Trini's friend, Jason, tried to save her when she became the host for Raye._" Billy had a dozen questions for this lady, and even more would come when some of them were answered. 

* * *

Trini, Luna and Zordon felt the surge of power when the Thunderbolt hit Angela- and knew that another Sailor Scout was born. When Trini's hand waved over the Bracelet's face- it became the Communicator that was given to Raye.  
"Trini calling, Zordon," she spoke into it. "**It's good to hear your voice again, Yellow Ranger,**" the being spoke. "I take it you knew I was Sailor Mars?" she asked. "**That I did, Trini, but I take it this isn't a Social Call,**" he replied.  
"You're right," she replied, "Did you feel a powersurge course through your Dimensional Form?" "**Yes, I did,**" he replied, "**It looks like another Sailor Scout has been given her power.**" Both of them wondered who it was when Jason and Zach walked in. 

* * *

Dark Specter didn't expect Zoicite to make a bad report- but when she said the defeats of the 2 monsters didn't come at the hands of the Power Rangers, but from a Single Woman dressed in a Sailor Fuku, he started to worry. He sent Zoicite to the moon to get Zedd and Rita working while he summoned another servant into his presence- Queen Beryl, the Ruler of the Negaverse.  
"_**I have bad news, my Servant,**_" he told her, "_**The Sailor Scouts are being Reborn at this time, and one has inhabited the body of a former Power Ranger.**_" "_Which one, my liege,_" she asked. "_**The Princess of Fire, Sailor Mars,**_" he told her. "_Then expect the remaining Sailor Scouts to surface **1 to 2** at a time, my Lord,_" she told him.  
"_**I trust you know what to do?**_" he asked the wicked queen. "_I do, my Lord. I will be sending in 1 of my NegaServants, **Froe**, to take out the one Sailor Scout,_" she said, "_And one servant of evil, the **Ice Queen**, waits outside the System to do her wicked work._" "_**Excellent, my ColdHearted Warrior. Do your evil,**_" he told her as she departed. 

On the moon, Zoicite made an unexpected visit when they were working a wicked scheme. Rita had placed an energy field on the Command Center, making it able for the Rangers to not connect to the Morphing Grid. Without their Morphing Powers, they couldn't defeat the Monsters that Zedd was going to send down.  
"Excellent, Rita," she complimented the witch, "You've defeated the Rangers just as you launched an attack on Angel Grove. But there's more to expect than just that...." 

* * *

Zedd had already sent his Stag Beetle to attack Switzerland and Pirantishead to attack Angel Grove. With no way to contact the Rangers, they noticed the first monster that attacked them when Zedd came to the moon and banished Rita. But when they tried to morph- they had no connection, they were still in their civilian clothes.  
Angela had learned that the form she was in would be known as Lita Kino from now on. She learned that she was a Princess from the planet **Jupiter** and one of the members of Princess Serena's Court when they lived during the Silver Millenium. And like Trini, she learned that while Jupiter cannot support life now, it did during that time- until when they were defeated, yet saved by Queen Serenity.  
Suddenly, an earthquake shook the ground where they were at, and she was shaken as well. Both of them agreed that they should help with civilian evacuations- that was when they found Pirantishead attacking the populace. "Damn, I wish I could fight that monster! and where are the Power Rangers when you need them?" she cursed herself.  
When Lita responded, "_Then go ahead and fight it,_" Angela said, "Are you CRAZY?! That's a Monster- and Power Rangers are the ONLY ONES that can fight them!"  
"_And we are by far stronger than any Power Ranger!_" she retorted. Then she did the same as Raye did with Trini, taking control of her body and making her punch through the Brick Foundation of Billy's home. When she looked at her fist- it had punched clean through the wall, and she didn't even feel it- she didn't even have any bruises or scrapes on her hand. "What in the world?" she whispered in wonder.  
"_You will be much stronger in this Form than in your Original Form,_" Lita told her new partner, "_But do you want to protect Angel Grove?_" When Angela said that she did- and the time for the Rangers was too far gone, a Green Stick appeared in her hands with a Golden Star on top. Inside a Centered GreenCircle was a 4 with points on the open ends- the symbol for the planet Jupiter. "_Once you become a Sailor Scout, you may NEVER want to be a Power Ranger,_" Lita said. When Angela asked, "Sailor Scout?" her words were, "_Hold up the stick and say Jupiter Star Power._"  
Angela did the same as Trini did when Raye gave her the Mars StarStick. Only 3 words came from her mouth- "_**JUPITER STAR POWER!**_" What happened after those 3 words was extraordinary.  
She was extended into space as a Thunderbolt turned her body into WhiteEnergy and formed a Globe of lines around her body. When the globe came into her- it formed her uniform, complete with boots, gloves and a tiara. "_It sure feels good to be in **THIS Uniform** again,_" she said when all was done.  
Angela was surprised when she looked at herself. She was dressed in a Sailor Fuku just like Trini was- only the scarf, skirt, boots and gloves were Green in color. In her Tiara was an Emerald in the center, and she wore StarEarrings that were Green in color.  
"_You understand what you are now- do you?_" Lita asked her partner. "I do now- and once I get used to this kind of power, you were right. I will NEVER want to be a Power Ranger," Angela told her. Then they set off against the Monster. 

* * *

At the site of the Summit, Froe waited in the shadows while the Stag Beetle battled against Sailor Mars. Using a basic attack, she attracted his attention. The fight extended for half an hour until she used the **Mars Firebird Strike** to disintegrate it.  
On the moon, Zedd was very angered at the loss of the Stag Beetle. Using the power of a Growth Bomb, he made a threat against Mars until she used the **MarsSword Slash** to destroy him.  
But then he felt a weakening in his form when he heard the words "_**JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!**_"- and the attack impacted Pirantishead. Turning his attention to Angel Grove, he found a Different Heroine fighting him. "What's happening?" he shouted in anger, "That is another Sailor Scout- and she's fighting MY PIRANTISHEAD!"  
"**WHAT IN THE NAME OF LORD ZEDD ARE YOU?!**" he screamed. "_So you work for the one who attacks this world to add it to a Different Master's domain,_" Angela started out, "_In the name of Jupiter, I will not let you do that- **I AM SAILOR JUPITER!**_"  
Sailor Mars suddenly found herself being transported along with Luna to Angel Grove, to where the monster was. What they found was amazing- the New Sailor Scout fighting him. They were equally surprised when she called for a MegaAttack.  
"_**JUPITER THUNDERCLAP ZAP!**_" were the words that came out of Sailor Jupiter- and just as fast, the monster was disintegrated. She saw the Sailor Scout- and Lita noticed her. They joined together in a heartfelt hug.  
"Lita, it's been a long time," Sailor Mars said. Taking control of her voice, Lita replied, "Same here, Raye." But when Pirantishead grew giant sized, the reunion stopped there. But they knew what to do. Lita told Angela that to grow to his size, it takes the same spell as Mars- just a simple PlanetName change.  
Sailor Jupiter started it out- "_**BY THE POWER OF JUPITER!**_" Sailor Mars said her line- "_**BY THE POWER OF MARS!**_" Both of them finished the spell- "_**MAKE US GROW!!!**_" Pirantishead was angered to see that they grew to his size and struck poses. And Sailor Jupiter knew how to make Rita's magic against the Command Center DISAPPEAR- launching the _**JUPITER THUNDERDRAGON**_ against the barrier, the ThunderPower dissipated the field.  
And that was when the Rangers' PowerCoins started glowing again. Tommy saw the 2 Giant Sailors fighting Pirantishead- and flew into action. Quickly morphing, the Rangers put the ThunderZords to work- 

Adam: _**MASTADON-LION THUNDERZORD POWER!**_  
Kimberly: _**PTERADACTYL-FIREBIRD THUNDERZORD POWER!**_  
Billy: _**TRICERATOPS-UNICORN THUNDERZORD POWER!**_  
Aisha: _**SABERTOOTH TIGER-GRIFFIN THUNDERZORD POWER!**_  
Rocky: _**TYRANNOSAURUS-RED DRAGON THUNDERZORD POWER!**_  
Tommy: _**WHITE TIGER THUNDERZORD POWER!**_

Using their combined might, the 2 Sailors and the power of the Mega TigerZord and the Red Dragon in ThunderWarrior Mode made Pirantishead weak in the knees. Then Sailor Jupiter brought out her personal weapon- the _Jupiter ThunderLance_- and said, "Pirantishead, you're going DOWN! _**THUNDERLANCE ELECTRICSTRIKE!**_" MegaCharging the ThunderLance, she rammed him with it, electrifying him. Once he was destroyed, the Rangers and the 2 Sailor Scouts teleported to the Command Center.  
And on the moon, Lord Zedd was shocked to find his Favorite Monster was destroyed. "Do not worry, Zeddikins," Rita was telling her husband, "We will find a way to destroy the Sailor Scouts and the Power Rangers once and for all!" 

* * *

And inside the Command Center, a conversation was taking place between the Rangers, Raye and Lita, after they retroformed to their Original Identities. Alpha presented Lita with a Communicator like Raye's, only green and with the Symbol of Jupiter on it's face.  
"This is to where we can get in touch with you," Zordon said, "We hope that you will assist us in any way possible." "Count on it, Zordon," Lita replied. Then she and Raye teleported out of there. 

Lita and Raye taught Angela how to become her Original Self- by looking within and seeing her TrueForm. The 4 ladies then sat down to an evening of rich conversation. 


	3. New Rangers- and The Sailor Of Love

**Disclaimer-** The characters from Sailor Moon and Power Rangers are owned by their respective companies. I lay no claim to owning them. 

**Author's Note-** _The Ultimate Change_ continues with this tale involving **Aisha**, formerly the Yellow NinjaRanger. This takes place in the first couple of days following the Beginning of Power Rangers ZEO. 

New Rangers- and The Sailor Of Love  
By Dale Speer 

Aisha finished her tour in Africa, helping her people cure the plague there, and returned to Angel Grove for some well earned rest and relaxation with her friends. She already knew Tanya was adjusting to her role as Zeo Ranger 2- Yellow very well, and looked at seeing her friends at AGHS in a couple of days.  
Ashalla, her Grandmother, had passed her a Second Pendant, and asked for the first one back. This pendant had a heart with a plus sign at the end of it. She told Aisha that she didn't remember who gave it to her, but she said that she would know who to give it to- that the person would be special. She was fingering it when she landed at Angel Grove International Airport.  
Her friends met her at the airport and drove her to the park, where they had a picnic set out for her. She enjoyed the company of her friends, and the time they shared. But unknown to her, she was about to come to destiny- and return to the battlefield. She would become showered in love from her friends and family- and that will awaken a power within her. 

* * *

On another flight landing at AGI, were 4 of the first 5 Rangers- one of them already endowed with her Sailor Half. At the Peace Conference, everybody knew about the sudden appearance of the WarriorMaiden known as **Sailor Mars**- only the Rangers knew that she was really the former Ranger named **Trini Kwan**.  
And she knew that there were other Sailors coming besides her and Angela- who just last year became connected with destiny as **Sailor Jupiter**. Trini was carrying a PetCarrier with her- which contained a black cat she knew as _Luna_, and she was being generous with her information. 

* * *

And on the moon, inside the new MoonBase of the evil **_Machine Empire_**, King Mondo and Queen Machina, along with their son Prince Sprocket, was watching the 5 former Rangers arrive- then it shifted to the park, where Rangers present and past were gathered for conversation, basketball and frisbee, and food. The sight of that made Mondo's gears grumble in discontent. But he had no inkling of the fact that 3 of the friends gathered were either Sailor Scouts- or was going to become one of them.  
"Ooohhh!" he fumed, "I don't like those Rangers. They're having a good time, playing, eating and talking about present events. I only wish I could stop them!" "There, there, my darling," his wife consoled him, "You'll run your Oil Pressure too high."  
"Still, I wish I could get them on this day," he grumbled- then came up with an Idea. "We'll attack them tonight- when they're sleeping, we attack them when they least expect it to." "Yes, your Majesty- and I have the perfect monster for the job," Klank, his MajorDomo, told him, "Meet **_NinjaCog_**!"  
"Yes, Klank!" Mondo said, "NinjaCog works in darkness- the Rangers would least expect a Ninja-style attack." Preparing a Group of CogSoldiers into Black Armor, they waited until midnight to begin. 

* * *

That afternoon, the ladies of the Rangers- Aisha, Trini, Kat, Kimberly, Tanya and Angela- met in a secluded area of the park, after lunch, to discuss what's been happening. In a quiet way, Trini and Angela let the secret they've held from them out- that Trini was Sailor Mars and Angela was Sailor Jupiter.  
When Aisha said that she was very happy for them, all of them showered her with hugs- and that's when it started, hearing in her mind, "_You are the one_"- and all of them perked up to that voice from inside Aisha. It was then that Trini looked at her friend's pendant- and Raye reacted to the look.  
The voice within Aisha said, "_You are the one of LOVE- recieve your Destiny_," and Raye's Spirit said, "_That's the Symbol of VENUS- can it be that Aisha is Mina's Keeper?_" 

Later that night, Rocky and Aisha were catching up on things. Suddenly, one star to the west of them grew in brightness until Aisha was showered in bright light- and awakened a Spirit inside of her. Fainting of the brightness, she fell and Rocky carried her to his home.  
She woke up with Rocky, Trini and Angela standing beside her. Shaking off the cobwebs, her first words were, "What am I doing here? Where am I?" It was then that Rocky pointed to the hallway mirror- and she took the first look at herself. What she saw shocked her.  
She was decked out in a School Uniform from Japan, same as Raye and Lita. The difference was that her uniform was white with a blue skirt and bows. Her hair was long like Raye's- but a Golden Blonde.  
She was feeling the same way when the 2 of them found out they were linked to Sailors- and she was getting interested in the tale. When she asked them to reveal their other sides, they were only too happy to oblige. But just then, Rocky had an unusual message transmitted- an attack to draw the Rangers out into battle at night. Going back to the 4, he apologized- then walked out the front door, just as a white cat snuck in. 

NinjaCog was just starting his attack against the Zeo Rangers, bashing them with his attacks. And the Rangers were out of it, because of their weariness. So Zordon immediately called for a strategic withdrawal to rethink their strategy.  
"I didn't expect Mondo to attack at night- his NinjaCog just gave us a shellacking we'd never forget," Tommy told him. "Yeah- the rest of you wasn't coordinated enough- I was the only one who was fully in it when it started," Rocky told them.  
"I was glad you wasn't hurt in that," Zordon told them, "But what I'm wondering is, where were the Sailor Scouts when we needed them?" Rocky was going to open his mouth then- but decided to keep it shut, a wise precaution- because a new one was going to come into the fold this night. And he wasn't going to ruin it for her. 

Mondo and his family was rejoicing in the retreat of the Rangers. NinjaCog was beating the city's citizens into submission- and no sight of the Rangers. Things were going just as they planned- but they didn't expect what was coming next.  
At Rocky's home, Aisha was with Trini and Angela. She found it hard to believe that Trini was hit by a fireball, and Angela was struck by lightning- and both of them were found to be endowed with Sailor Spirits. And now- she was hit by a bright light from Venus, and _Mina Aino_ woke up inside of her. When they heard stomping outside, Trini checked- and found the Monster the Zeo Rangers were fighting destroying the city, GIANT SIZED. She told them, and her and Angela excused themselves.  
"I bet those 2 are going to try and fight that monster," Aisha thought outloud, "I wish I could join them." "Then why don't you?" a male voice said. "What? Who said that?" she asked, startled. Suddenly, the white cat jumped into her lap and sat. "_Artemis? Artemis, is that you?_" Mina asked for both of them. "Yes, Mina- it is me," he replied, "Aisha, would you mind if we walked out back?" So the 2 of them, in 1 body, walked outside where Rocky had his training equipment.  
They found Trini and Angela changing their initial forms throught their Bracelet Units- into **Raye Hino** and **Lita Kino**. At the sight of this, her jaw dropped. "I know Trini to be a former Ranger, like myself, and Angela to be Zach's girlfriend," she said in complete surprise, "But I NEVER believed them when they told me they were Sailor Scouts. Now, after they did that, I believe them." "_You wished you could join in with them- and fight this monster,_" Mina said in remembrance, "_Do you still want to?_" "Of course I do," she said, "I just don't know how." "_Then watch them- for in what they do, you will be able to as well,_" Mina replied to her statement.  
She saw them take out their StarPower Sticks- and what happened next astounded her. As Raye called out "**Mars Star Power!**" and Lita called out "**Jupiter Star Power!**", their forms changed from the 2 girls that Aisha saw in their School Uniforms- into girls wearing their respective Sailor Fukus, complete with the trimmings, jewelry and tiaras. 

"This is all too easy," escaped the mouth of NinjaCog- before he was impacted with concentrated blasts of thunder and fire. "Who did that?" were the words he said before he felt the words of a spell woven together- "_By the Power and Force of Fire & Thunder, MAKE US GROW!_" He then saw 2 ladies- in different uniforms- marching toward him. "How can you be like me- giants?!" he told them, "I would think that you would have to fight me with battlemachines?!" **"_Where there is evil- be it in a Supernatural Monster or Evil Machine- you will find US there to battle it!_"** Sailor Mars started for them.  
And on the Moon, inside the Machine Empire's base, Mondo was FUMING. He expected the Rangers to attack NinjaCog with the Super Zeo Zords- he didn't expect these 2 giant women warriors to damage him. "**_KLANK!_ Where did these 2 warriors show up from?!**" he shouted.  
It was then that an evil presence made itself known- Zoicite had returned, hoping to find Rita and Zedd trying to complete their job. Instead, she found 5 machines and soldiers marching here. "Where is Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd?!" she shouted, much to the chagrin of the Machine King.  
"We chased them out of here- just who in the name of DARK SPECTER are you?" Mondo replied to her, anger evident in his voice. "I am ZOICITE- servant of Dark Specter's," she replied, "Who are you, bucket of bolts?" "I am MONDO, overlord of the Royal House of Gadgetry," he said, introducing his family to her.  
"_I had better watch these guys for Dark Specter,_" she thought, "_Who knows what kind of trouble they could put the Rangers into._" Seeing the monster on the viewscreen, she asked about it. "It is called **NinjaCog**, and it took out the ZeoRangers very quickly- but against these 2 woman warriors, it is on the losing side of the battle." She saw- and she was furious. "**Sailor Jupiter- Sailor Mars- _HERE_?! This is getting to his nerves!**" she shouted in anger, "Send down 3 Squadrons of your FootSoldiers to take them OUT!" 

* * *

Inside the Power Chamber, they saw the 2 Sailor Soldiers winning against NinjaCog- and then saw the Cogs appear and start bashing them in the legs. "Rangers, I don't think that they will win with that happening," Zordon advised them. "You're right, Zordon," Tommy replied- then gave the call to go back. 

Meanwhile, Aisha had anger building inside of her. She was hesitant to go back into battle- especially with her friends. But Mina and Artemis were building her confidence.  
"Please, Aisha- if you don't take hold of the power in your hand, your friends will lose," Artemis was pleading with her. "Yeah- you're the warrior of Love and Beauty," Mina pleaded with her, "If they die, you can't bring them back." She finally saw what they were doing- and said, "What must I do? If they die, I don't know how to save them."  
"Hold that stick in your hand above your head and say, '_Venus Star Power_'," Mina said. So she extended her hand above her head and called out, "**Venus Star Power!**" The Power took the rest.  
A strand of Stars surrounded her as her body turned into a swirl of energy. Once she got the look- she was dressed like them, in a SailorFuku with an orange skirt and bows, a Topaz in her tiara. When asked, she said, "I know my destiny now is to continue fighting- this time, alongside my predecessor and my friend!" 

The Rangers were getting weary of fighting the Cogs- and were very much surprised when the spell, "**Venus CrescentBeam- _SMASH_!**" was called out, eliminating the remaining Cogs. They saw another SailorSoldier running to them- and the Rangers were pleased to see her. "Who are you?" Tommy was the one to ask.  
"I'm _Sailor Venus_," she told them, then asked how the other 2 SailorSoldiers got to be so tall. So Artemis told her, and she did it- "**BY THE POWER OF VENUS, _MAKE ME GROW!_**" Equalling the power of her fellow Sailors, they brought out the weapons- the **Mars FireSword, Jupiter ThunderLance**, and her Weapons, the **Venus PowerDaggers**. By the time the battle was ended- including the _Venus DaggerSlice_- the monster was out of it. 

And inside the Machine Skybase, Mondo was fuming- and Zoicite was gone. 3 SailorSoldiers now exist- and they're one away from finding out who bears the spirit of Sailor Moon. He cooled off and thought of new schemes to stop them. 

* * *

And Inside the Power Chamber, a presentation is made- as Mina Aino gets her communicator and all of them, Rangers and Sailors, are debriefed. Luna was glad to see Artemis again- and they prepared for the Return of Sailor Mercury and the coming of Sailor Moon. 


	4. Deep Freezing Machina

**Disclaimer-** The characters from Sailor Moon and Power Rangers are owned by their respective companies, and the character Cassandra Fisher is modeled after the author of the same name here with her permission. I lay no claim to owning them. 

**Author's Note-** _The Ultimate Change_ continues with this tale involving **Cassandra Fisher**, a new Transfer Student to Angel Grove High. This takes place in Power Rangers ZEO after the introduction of the _Gold Zeo Ranger_.  
I'm also changing the PRZ storyline to indicate that Trey didn't crash on Aquitar, and therefore didn't split into his 3 selves. So Jason will not be replacing him. 

Deep Freezing Machina  
By Dale Speer Jr. 

**Cassandra Fisher** was just getting used to AngelGrove High School on her first day. Just recently moved here from Seattle Washington, Cassandra was a person who experienced a great deal of trouble in her previous home- bullies who wanted her to bow to their every whim, parents who were overpowering. It was enough to make her go crazy.  
And if that wasn't enough, she was having weird dreams back home- being trapped in a big walk in freezer with a black haired AGHS Senior, changing her form to that of someone she only sees on television, and hitting a monster with bubbles that could freeze her solid. She was scared half out of her wits when she came here. And at age 17, she was a Junior in HighSchool as well. She was also Emancipated from her parents abusing her. That's better than being stuck at home with them.  
She was staying with an uncle until the home she recently purchased was moved out from. She had a large inheritance of over 10 million dollars, left her by dead family in a secure trust fund until she was able to leave her parents. So her attorney notified her that with emancipation, she was granted access to the funds. First thing she did was set up a home. She couldn't stay with her uncle forever. 

She was sitting alone at a table during lunch when a young man walked up and asked, "Could I sit with you, please?" "Of course," she replied and waved a hand to any of the chairs there. When she looked up, she finally got her first glimse of the man. He looked like a young version of Kaine, the character from the series _Kung Fu_, but his straight hair was black instead of Kaine's blonde. "_He's cute_," she thought, "_I could get used to being around him. I wonder what his friends are like?_" "My name is Adam," he said, "What's your's?" "My name's Cassandra," she replied to him.  
"So where did you live before coming to Angel Grove?" Adam asked her. So she told him of her life in Seattle, including getting bullied and her parents being so overpowering.  
"So the Superior Courts granted you Emancipation?" he asked. "They did, and since I had over 10 million dollars tucked away in a Secure TrustFund, I could live comfortably," she replied to him. 

"I don't know if you want to visit with my friends and me," Adam told her. "Well, this is my first day here," she told him, "And I would like to have some friends." So she gathered her stuff and walked over with him to meet the gang.  
So he introduced his friends to her, then introduced her to them. "It's great to have you with us," Tommy said. "Yeah, you're going to like it here," Trini added. "Except when monsters attack," Rocky said. "Why is that so?" she asked them.  
So all of them contributed to the story, and of how the Power Rangers and Sailor Scouts saved them and the city. "So the city's protected from danger," Cassandra commented, "That's great. Man, would I like to be one of them- especially one of the Sailor Scouts." She didn't know how close she had come to revealing her dream to them.  
For she was about to find out her destiny- and in a most unpleasant way. 

* * *

**Queen Machina** stood on the observation deck of the palace they established on the moon, thinking of what's happened in the past. She saw Adam getting friendly with the young girl, and suddenly schemed of a way to lessen the Zeo Rangers by one member- and then attack the rest. She called in Klank, the MajorDomo of their army.  
"We have one remaining IceMonster, as well as some of our others," he replied. "Do we have any other FireMonsters?" she asked. "Only 2- **Incinerador** and **Magmatron**," he replied, "Incinerador will fry his enemies to a crisp while Magmatron manipulates a planet's MagmaLines, allowing him to create rivers of molten rock on the surface."  
"Prepare Incinerador for attack," she ordered, "but first have the Cogs snatch up Adam and his friend and bring them to the school's kitchen, locking them in the Walk-In Freezer and then setting it to Deep Freeze them." Klank then went to follow his queen's orders. 

Adam and Cassandra were walking to his home to grab his jeep when they were knocked on their heads without them looking. Once he came to, they were locked in a freezer- and from the looks of it, the shelves in it were dripping with frozen ice.  
He was looking for his wrist communicator but couldn't find it. "_It must be outside the freezer_," he thought, "_That means that it was Machina who attacked us. I have to find a way to get me and Cassandra out of here._" It was then that he saw his companion- and he saw her in a different light.  
He tried to get them out using every possible method, but to no avail. Once he saw what was happening to Cassandra, he gasped.  
Her short blonde hair was turning- of all colors- **_blue_**. Her skin was lightening and her body was changing shape into a girl in the same type of uniform that the others were found in- only this time, it was in the colors of a Public Jr. High School. "_If I don't get us out of here and fast_," he thought, "_we're going to freeze to death._" 

The alarms went off in the Power Chamber as Alpha-5 was scurrying around, looking for the threat. "Zordon, Incinerador is burning up Angel Grove," he told his master. "**_Summon the Rangers right away_**," he ordered the robotic servant.  
When only 6 Teleport Signatures- Tommy, Billy, Rocky, Tanya, Kat and Trey- came in, Zordon knew one of them was in danger. "**_Rangers_**," he addressed them, "**_Incinerador is putting Angel Grove on fire. His flames are like from the underworld. I know you are one Ranger short- and we will find Adam. But you must stop him._**" Morphing to their BattleArmors, the partial team of Rangers went into battle.  
Zordon had a plan to find Adam in the quickest way possible. So he outlined it to Alpha-5. 

Machina was watching everything on her viewscreen- Adam and Cassandra freezing to death, and the 5 Rangers battling Incinerador- with Zoicite. "This is one of your best plans yet, Machina," Dark Specter's servant told the Machine Queen.  
But it was ruined when they turned off the one of Adam and Cassandra- for it was then that **Trini Kwan** teleported in and attempted to bust the lock on the freezer. When the alarm sounded, the 2 evildoers turned their heads back to that one scene- and saw what was happening. "Send in a Squad of Cogs to the School Kitchen, immediately!" Machina told her MajorDomo- and he did as commanded.  
"I have faith in your Cogs defeating the Powerless Ranger," Zoicite reassured her robotic friend, "Let's go back to watching the others." Their assurance of victory, however, was lessened with the presences of 2 girls- Sailors Jupiter and Venus. 

Trini was doing the best she could to fight off the emotionless Cogs- and Raye was feeling it. "Raye, I have a feeling these guys will not give up Adam so quickly," she told her silent partner. "_You're right, Trini_," she replied, "_So what do we do in a time like this?_" Trini caught on to her quickly- and as she became her Other Self, her StarWand appeared in her hand. From the words "**Mars Star Power!**"- Trini and Raye were gone, replaced by **Sailor Mars**.  
Using a DemonProtection Scroll multiplied by her power, all of the soldiers were downed. Then, the lock on the door was shattered using the _Mars FireSword_. Getting Adam's communicator on him, she teleported him to his home, then she picked up Cassandra- by now changed into **Ami Mizuno**- and teleported her to his side. 

* * *

Saying the words, "**_Oh Sacred Fire, I call upon you to aid us and heal our injuries_**," Sailor Mars quickly healed the 2 of any Hypothermia they could have suffered. When Adam came around, he saw what had happened to Cassandra and gasped.  
When she finally came around a half hour later, she wondered why Adam looked so despondent. He pointed to the hall mirror- and what she saw shocked her. By this time, Sailor Mars had gone to the battle.  
And that was when a voice from within her said, "_Finally, I'm back and feeling better than ever!_" Adam called out, "Who said that?" And Ami was surprised when she heard the Green Ranger's voice. She replied, "_So you must have been in the same predicament as Cassandra was. That means you can also hear my voice._"  
So the 3 of them- 2 housed in one body- sat down and talked about her past as the Princess of Mercury. But then Adam got called away to the battle in Downtown- and Cassandra and Ami caught the news of the attack. 

The Rangers and the 3 Sailor Scouts were getting pounded when Adam arrived. He sent Incinerador flying with his _Zeo4 Power Punch_ attack.  
And at his home, Cassandra watched- and worried about her new friend. Now that she knew Adam was the **Green ZeoRanger**, she wanted to be able to protect him- and she voiced that concern to Ami. In response, Ami took control of her body and walked her outside in the back yard where there was a pile of bricks over 20 high.  
She walked over, leaped up above the first brick, and smashed right through all of them. When Cassandra looked at her hand, there should have been scrapes and cuts because of the bricks- but there was none.  
"_We Princesses of the Silver Millenium were much stronger in this form_," Ami told her, "_and in our **other** form_." "Other form?" she asked.  
A blue and gold wand then appeared in Cassandra's hand. The top was a golden star with a filled circle of blue- and inside of it was a heart with a V in the top of it and a Plus Sign attached at the bottom- the symbol of Mercury. "_Once you become a Sailor Scout_," Ami told her, "_you will never want to be a Power Ranger_." "Sailor Scout?" Cassandra asked. "_Hold the wand up and say, **Mercury Star Power**_," Ami told her. When Cassandra said those 3 Magical Words- she started to change into an extraordinary warrior.  
Her body became transparent energy as she did an intricate RibbonDancing routine, forming her uniform. When power flashed over her- Ami Mizuno was gone, and so was Cassandra Fisher.  
Cassandra saw that she had transformed into one of the Sailor Scouts she saw on television- and she was surprised. But when asked if she knew her destiny she said, "I do now- now let's help the others." 

The others were feeling the burn that Incinerador was doing to them. Not even the powers of the Scouts were having much effort against the FireBreathing menace. When Sailor Mercury showed up, she saw that the others were getting burned- literally. And she saw enough.  
A drop of water fell into a pool of power- as she called out, "**SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!**" she put the monster into a block of ice. And when the fire stopped- they saw the blue-clad Sailor Scout walking toward them. Raye, Mina and Lita were surprised when they saw their friend Ami walking to them.  
"_You burn my friends and the defenders of this fair city_," she told him chillingly, "_That is uncalled for- and will not happen here, not on the watch of the Guardian of Mercury. **I AM SAILOR MERCURY!**_" With the way this defender put her RobotMonster on Ice, Machina couldn't stand the suffering anymore. Klank and Orbus was already there.  
Orbus used a Green WideBeam to get Incinerador out of his prison & make him grow to giant-sized terror. But the Rangers took it one step ahead of them, calling for the **_Zeo Ultrazord_** and the Scouts took it a step as well- "_By the Power & Force of Love, Thunder, Ice & Fire, **MAKE US GROW!**_"  
The Scouts and the Megazord were cleaning up the monster with their moves. Then Sailor Mercury decided to obscure his vision- with her **MERCURY BUBBLES- _BLAST!_** attack. With his field of vision clouded, Mars and the Ultrazord made their moves- the **_Mars FireSword Slash_** and the MegaFirepower of the UltraZord made their enemy go up in fireworks. All 10 of them teleported back to the Power Chamber. 

Machina and Zoicite made their report to Dark Specter- 4 Sailor Scouts had already been found. He told them to depart him- then called in Metallia.  
"_Then the Scouts are one away from being able to eliminate the Dark Kingdom, my brother_," she told him after he told the story. "**_How are they able to eliminate your kingdom, my Dark Sister Metallia?_**" he asked her.  
"_When we destroyed the Moon Kingdom_," she told him, "_we set into motion a chain of events that signalled the end of your **United Alliance of Evil** and the Dark Kingdom. But I didn't even know this until I read about it from the Moon Kingdom's archives- the **Imperium Silver Crystal** & the **CrescentMoon Wand** were the symbols of the Moon Kingdom. But only one was truly destined to use their ultimate power to defeat me- and now she is near to coming forth, as well as her fiancé._"  
"**_Then we have to keep her from coming to destroy us_**," he finished for them. 

* * *

Inside the Power Chamber, all of them got to meet **Ami Mizuno**- and after the quick lesson in learning how to become her Original Form, they met her Real Side, **Cassandra Fisher**. "Now I'm glad to know I'm part of a team that really needs me," she told them all. "**As we are glad to have you with us, Cassandra Fisher and Ami Mizuno**," Zordon told them both.  
As always, a Communicator was presented to the New Sailor Scout, should she ever need to be called upon to assist the Rangers. "Like these 3 have said before," she told them, "If you ever need me, I'm here." 

And already, dreams started surfacing in the minds of **Kimberly Hart & Jason Lee Scott**- dreams of long ago, when they were Power Rangers. And of a different time..... 


	5. Discovering Purity [Pt. 1]

**Legal Disclaimer-** The characters and properties from Sailor Moon & Power Rangers are owned by **Cloverway Entertainment & Saban Entertainment**. I lay no claim to owning the characters. 

**Notes:** This concludes the First Arc of The Ultimate Change by bringing **Kimberly Hart & Jason Scott** into the picture as **_Serena Tuskino/Sailor Moon_ & _Darien Chiba/Tuxedo Mask_** in the first of 5 stories, including this, a 2 part Premiere. It spans Power Rangers Turbo and Power Rangers In Space, concluding with the final battle- a blending of both **Countdown To Destruction** & **Day Of Destiny**.  
In this version, Zordon doesn't return to his homegalaxy and doesn't get kidnapped. So in these stories, From Out Of Nowhere- Parts 1&2 don't exist. The **LightStar Rangers**, however, DO exist as the original cast- Andros, Zhane, Cassie Chan, Carlos Sanchez, Ashley Hammond & T.J. Johnson. 4 New Turbo Rangers are in this series when the Original Team Members leave- **Rocky DeSantos** returns as _Red Lightning_, **Eugene Skullovich** enters the Rangers as _Desert Thunder_, **Regina Carpenter** is now _Wind Chaser_ and **Courtney Roberts** is now _Dune Star_. **Trey** is now known to be the _Phantom Ranger_, commanding the TurboTransport Zord _Artillatron_. 

Discovering Purity [Part 1]  
By Dale Speer Jr. 

When **Kimberly Hart** was sleeping, she had some dreams- and a lot of them turned her head like it would any of us. But these dreams were a shocking revelation of what was to come- and even she wouldn't believe them.  
She saw what happened in the past months since Trini, Zach & Jason left the Rangers to attend the Teen Peace Summit in Switzerland- how a Fireball impacting into Trini allowed her to become **Raye Hino/_Sailor Mars_**. How a Thunderbolt shocking Angela Jones made her become **Lita Kino/_Sailor Jupiter_**. After she left, how the love of her and all of the others allowed Aisha Campbell to become **Mina Aino/_Sailor Venus_**. And how an attack by Queen Machina changed newcomer Cassandra Fisher into **Ami Mizuno/_Sailor Mercury_**. But updates through the Rangers kept her updated on the goings on.  
Trey, by a special request from Zordon, was granted one of the **Phantom Rubies**, thereby making him a member of the coveted **_Phantom Ranger Corps_**. Designated the 6th. Member of the Turbo Rangers, he served with the AstroRanger Team as well- commanding the TurboTransport Zord, _Artillatron_, as well as giving Andros the Control Disc for the _Delta Megaship/Megazord_.  


**Ninjor & Dulcea**, the keepers of the Ninja & Ninjetti Powers, were talking to **Zordon & Luna**, the Guardians of both the Rangers & Sailor Scouts, of that very person- and how her powers could change if a gift was given to her. A gift of incredible power.  
"I had heard from Zordon that the Ninjetti Uniforms of both Aisha & Kimberly were trimmed in Silver instead of Gold," Luna told the 2 Keepers, "So Aisha's becoming Sailor Venus came as no surprise to me. But 2 women outside of the Rangers- Cassandra & Angela- becoming Sailors Mercury & Jupiter surprised me thoroughly." "And Trini's becoming Sailor Mars definitely surprised me," Ninjor told Luna, "I knew she was the one for the SabreTooth Tiger PowerCoin- but for her to become the Sailor Scout of Fire is a shock for me."  
"But the one question on my mind," pondered Dulcea, "is why did Kimberly's Ninjetti Uniform become Silver trimmed? I mean, she couldn't be a Venusian- because only Venusian-Ninjetti Uniforms can become silver trimmed." "**_You are right there, Dulcea_,**" Zordon replied to her, "**_And why did Kimberly display the graceful Ninjetti on her, the Crane?_**"  
Alpha-5, Zordon's trusted Robotic Associate, was working on these mysteries- and he tried to interject into the coversation of the 4 Guardians, but they only pushed him outside. He finally had to yell to get their attention- and when he was in, he said, "I researched common legends on Earth- and found that Cranes were symbolized not just for their Agility and Gracefulness, but for their symbolism to purity. One legend even says that Cranes were given to the Earth from the Moon itself- when it was destroyed." That started Luna thinking- remembering that they had Cranes in the Moon Kingdom itself. The more she thought about it, the more it astounded her. She finally understood what Kimberly was.....  
"Can it be?" she asked herself aloud- where everyone could hear. "What do you mean, Luna?" Ninjor asked. "I was pondering over what Alpha was talking about- and I just came to a startling discovery," she answered the NinjaPower Keeper- and that had everyone's attention. She started her explanation.  
"The Crane symbolized Purity, Grace & Agility in the Moon Kingdom," she started, "and they were a protected bird in the Kingdon's History. When Queens Metallia & Beryl destroyed the Moon Kingdom, Serenity sent the flocks of Cranes to Earth for safe keeping." "If Kimberly symbolized Grace, Agility & Purity as the Crane," Dulcea posed. "**_And her Pink Uniform was trimmed in Silver instead of Gold,_**" Zordon added.  
"It all makes sense," Ninjor finished for them- and they all exclaimed..... 

"**_KIMBERLY'S THE MOON PRINCESS!_**" 

* * *

In her spacebase, **Divatox** was scheming of ways to get back at the Rangers for what they did- when a Blonde-haired General wearing the same uniform as Zoicite came through the front gate. Divatox nearly blasted his head off- but his ability to redirect it singed her skirt. He ordered her henchmen- **Elgar, Rygog & Porto**- to leave them for the surface to cause some senseless destruction while he had a chat with the Pirate Queen.  
"Dark Specter's not very happy with the results your producing," he told her in a quiet tone. "I know, Jadeite," she replied, "Both the Turbo Rangers and Sailor Scouts are giving me some problems in finishing the take over. I can use some help in this effort."  
"That's why he's sending **Astronema** to help you," he told her. "Well, even if she's the reputed Princess of Evil, her help will be a big assist," she replied, "Though I would prefer Queen Beryl's assistance on this. Her monsters are much more powerful, and could keep the Scouts occupied while mine pound the Rangers out of existence."  
"That could be arranged," he answered her as he left her presence. True to his word, he asked Dark Specter if Beryl could assist Divatox- and he approved of it. So Beryl was on the Spacebase within hours. 

The pair were convinced that 2 monsters in Angel Grove and 1 at Kimberly's TrainingFacility in Florida could unbalance the teams to where they could defeat them. Plus, one of Dark Specter's goals could be achieved- the removal of 1 Ranger that could replace a Ranger. So they set the plan in motion.  
**_Froe_** was sent to Florida to assassinate Kimberly while **CopperRaptor & BackBiter** were sent to Angel Grove to eliminate the Rangers. But it was right after Kimberly's birthday- and Trini, Angela, Aisha & Cassandra were visiting with her. Getting ready to go to their hotel, they had promised Kimberly a day of fun tomorrow.  
Froe had already froze and assumed the form of **Coach Schmidt**, and was getting ready for her attack on Kimberly. She was on the balcony, looking at the full moon above when Froe struck. Quick & silent, she almost had taken her target out- but Kim backflipped and landed on the ground- right in the center of a ray of moonlight.  
The other 4 Sailor Scouts had already arrived- and Froe had determined that she couldn't complete her mission, so she made tracks for the coach's quarters.  
After they checked with Kim to make sure she was alright, they went back. But if anyone took notice, Kim was exposed to the Moonlight- and she was starting a metamorphosis within, a change that would affect her- for the rest of her life. 

The next day, Jason flew in from Angel Grove to visit with her- and he brought gifts from the gang. 2 gifts each, just to remember them by- and 7 of them interested her. Gemstones without settings and not finely repaired for sparkle- for they sparkled from inside. Kimberly said that she would treasure them for her lifetime.  
Later that night, Kim & Jason had the same dream- of their lives as Rangers up to the time he got selected for the teen conference...... and of a different time, in a most wondrous place. Jason looked different- he had on black armor and had black hair. And Kim also looked different- she had on a white Princess' gown trimmed in gold, and a crescent moon was on her forehead. Her hair was also different- it extended beyond her waist, and was done up in what looked like 2 tennis balls with long ponytails on each.  
Both of them woke up with a start- and met halfway after a phone call and a change of clothes, in a nearby park with some tables.  
"Same dream?" Kim asked her friend. "Same dream," replied Jason, and he responded in the positive when she detailed her dream.  
"Apparently, we're in a different means," he added. "And soon, you will be dead," another voice said- when they turned around, they saw Coach Schmidt changing into a monster. Kim screamed and started running while Jason stepped into a defensive pose. 

Kim screamed again when the lights in the park went out- but she was surrounded by bright light coming from the moon. In an instant, she was gone- transported to a different place. Jason also felt himself shimmering as he disappeared.  
They found themselves in a palace in a different dimension in the clothes they wore. 2 women started walking towards them- and Kim realized they were the women in their dream. Both wore shimmering gowns and walked with confidence in them.  
"Where are we?" Jason asked them. "You mean you don't remember this place, Prince Endymion?" the one woman with black hair asked him. "I don't even know about this place," he replied, "And why are you calling me Prince Endymion?" "It is good to know that your inquizitiveness is still there," the one with silver hair answered, "We will answer the questions that both of you possess here. But first- who you possess inside your spirits." 


	6. Discovering Purity [Pt. 2]

Discovering Purity [Part 2]  
By Dale Speer 

**_Previously in Part 1_- JASON & KIMBERLY started having similar dreams which led to their meeting in a public park where they were attacked by an Agent of the Negaverse. Back in the _Power Chamber_, NINJOR & DULCEA came to discuss events with the Guardians of the Rangers and Sailor Scouts, and they all came to the conclusion that Kimberly had the long dormant spirit of _MoonPrincess Serenity_.  
Will Serenity be awakened in time to save their friends from the Negaverse Agent? Find out...... NEXT!**

* * *

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jason told the 2 women standing before him and Kimberly, "And I don't know this.... _Endymion_ that you're talking about. Who is he.... and even more, who are _you 2_?"  
"You mean to say, you've walked on your HomeWorld for the last 18 years and you don't remember who you were?" the woman in the Golden EveningGown asked him. "It is probably because he doesn't feel a connection to Earth the way the Princesses felt their world's powers coming on them," the other, dressed in a White Gown, told her counterpart, "Even now, I feel the change within you, my daughter."  
"**_DAUGHTER?!_**" Kimberly shouted out, "I am not your daughter. I don't even feel like your daughter. How can I be your daughter when my mother is of Earthly Origin?" "You didn't even know it, Kimberly Hart," the woman in the white gown told her, "But the spirit of my daughter was lying dormant inside of you- and you felt changes inside you once you were given the _Pteradactyl_ Power Coin. When you recieved the Ninjetti/Ninja Ranger Powers, your PinkNinjetti uniform was trimmed in Silver- just like Aisha's YellowNinjetti uniform. This night, your True Powers were fully awakened when you was gazing at the moon."  
"But now, it is time for you to learn of us- and of your True Heritage," the woman in the Golden gown told them. 

* * *

"I am _Gaea_, former Queen of the Earth Kingdom," the one in the Golden EveningGown told them. "And I am _Serenity_, former Queen of the Moon Kingdom," said the one with the White Gown, "You must learn of your past- for within it lies your future." 

"A thousand years ago, Earth was experiencing a reawakening called the **Golden Kingdom**," Gaea told them, "Earth was experiencing a movement in the arts- many arts prospered during this time. My son, _Endymion_, was to ascend the throne of Earth- but first, a wedding had to take place."  
"During Earth's Golden Kingdom, the rest of the Galaxy was involved in a time of peace known as the **Silver Millenium**," Serenity then said, "We prospered in the arts and in Trade with other worlds- Triforia, Aquitar & Edenoi prevalent. Earth wanted us to allow them into the Millenium- but to satisfy the other planets, a marriage had to take place."  
"So my son, Endymion," Gaea continued, "was to marry Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. This way, the alliance would be assured. It was to be a glorious occaision, taking place in the Great Hall of the Moon Palace." 

Memories started stirring in Kimberly and Jason- and he pulled a locket out of his jacket. It was shaped like a star, and when he opened it- it played a lovely tune. "I didn't know how I got this, or why it was in my bedroom," he said, "But everytime I opened it, and it played its song- I hoped for that one day, when my one true love would return."  
"And everytime I was around you, Jason," Kimberly replied, "I felt that I knew you from some time before. Now everything's come back- I remember you now, My Prince."  
Jason was dressed in FormFitting Black Armor and sporting black hair- he was now the full image of Endymion, the Prince of Earth. And when he looked on Kimberly- he marvelled at her look.  
She was fully transformed from a girl with shoulderlength brown hair into one dressed in a gown & hairdo similar to Queen Serenity's- only her hair was a golden blonde, like Mina's. Queen Serenity presented Jason- now known as **Darien Chiba**- with a red rose and Kimberly- now **Serena Tsukino** with a round compact. The compact had a crescent moon surrounding a sun, with 4 stones indicating Mercury, Mars, Jupiter & Venus- all surrounded by a 5-point Star, like Tommy's ZeoSymbol. 

"There isn't much time," Serenity told them, "If you want to save the other Scouts and the Ranger teams, you must Transform and teleport to Angel Grove."  
Darien knew what to do- concentrating on the Rose, he became dressed in a Black Tuxedo with tophat, cape and a White EyeMask- **_Tuxedo Mask_**.  
Serena was told by Serenity to say **_MoonCrystal Power_**- and as she did, her body lost its clothing and became transparent with energy. First, a Sailor Fuku formed around her body- then the Gloves were on her hands and lower arms, up to her elboes- then Knee-High boots fit over white tights- her skirt then appeared, solid blue. Her bows were red, and the compact was in the center of the Front Bow. She was fitted with 2 red globes in her hair balls and a tiara with a Ruby in the center. When all was finished, Kimberly had gone from being herself to a princess- and now, she was known as **_Sailor Moon_**. 

* * *

Back in Angel Grove, Froe, CopperRaptor & BackBiter were putting the pinch on the TurboRangers. Even **Eugene Skullovich**- who was now the Green TurboRanger, _Desert Thunder_- had the hardest time fighting off the advances of BackBiter.  
Just when the other Sailor Scouts entered the fight, Froe put them on Ice. And CopperRaptor had the Astro Rangers on the ropes. 

That was until a volley of Red Roses shattered the Scouts' prison and caused the monsters great pain. "_You 3 monsters have caused this city enough harm_," a gentleman's voice was heard, "_And we don't allow any more harm to come to this city_."  
"Who said that?!" Froe shouted.  
"_You've used people's energy to attack this world_," a woman's voice was heard, "_And we CAN'T forgive you for that!_"  
"NOW WHO SAID THAT?!" CopperRaptor shouted.  
"_The Rose Of The Earth will strike you down in Justice's Name_," the gentleman said as the spotlight was shown on him, "**I AM _TUXEDO MASK_!**"  
"_And I fight for Love & Justice_," the female voice sounded as she went through her poses, "_I'm **SAILOR MOON!** And in the Name of The Moon- I SHALL PUNISH YOU!_" 

The battle became odded in favor of Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon- and the teams were restored. Blasts from the **Turbo _R.A.M._** and **QuadroBlaster Rifle** took the 2 monsters of Divatox's out.  
Then, Queen Serenity presented Sailor Moon with the Moon Scepter- and as Queen Beryl watched, Froe was eliminated with the **_MoonScepter Elimination_** attack.  
"One day, Sailor Moon," Beryl said, "You will pay for this." 

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Jason & Kim were welcomed with open arms by all of the Scouts, Luna and Artemis, not to mention all of the Rangers present.  
Both were presented with Communicators- one with a Crescent Moon, the other with a Red Rose on it. "You may not know your Full Destiny now," Luna told Kimberly, "But how does it feel to lead a team?" "It feels great," she said, "Now, I'm a full Princess- and not of any Kingdom, but of the Moon Kingdom."  
"But one thing's for certain," Aisha told them, "Beryl's out there. And Kimberly- forgive me, **_Princess_ Serenity**- will have to face her, with Earth hanging in the balance."  
"And, time willing, I'll be ready for her," Kimberly answered with confidence. 


End file.
